The Tree in my Garden is made of Metal
by adagioredshift
Summary: An unusual act of kindness leads Riku to shelter a wet, homeless, and mute brunette who shows up on his doorstep one solemn evening. But this mysterious stranger carries with him a secret that could change everything. RikuxSora.Mpreg.


So um, don't ask me what the hell I was thinking. It came to me in a dream and now I must write. Besides, there is porn of everything yes?  
So deal. :|  
For there shall be buttfuckery! There shall be raep!! And yes....there shall be the dreaded teen pregnant! :|  
also said teen shall be a man. gtfo my house :D  
RikuxSora forever AHAHAHAHAHAHA. :|  
I just realized how much I like writing mpreg fics. They make me smile. There aren't enough completed RikuxSora mpreg fics. : So I'm adding to the mix.

Summary: An unusual act of kindness leads Riku to shelter a wet, homeless, and mute brunette who shows up on his doorstep one solemn evening. But this boy carries with him a secret, and ties to something that could turn his life around completely.

Warnings: Obviously, a boy gets pregnant. If that's not your cup of tea kindly hit the back button. There will be M/M relationships, possibly a rape scene, it's all going to play out in my fucked up head.  
Mature content as well, so kiddies beware.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thunder clapped above the teen's head furiously, rain beginning to drizzle and ping lightly against his flat roof. Glancing through the window, he could see the speed of the water intensifying with the onslaught of the storm, growing louder and more unstable as if mimicking a child throwing a tantrum, and the more it rumbled, the colder the air around him became.  
For this sole reason, he found himself curled up beside the fireplace, a book calmly set before his feet. Listening to the soothing rain fall above him, the boy closed his eyes in enjoyment, soaking in the precious solitude for as long as he could.

The youngest son of a prestigeous law firm owner, Riku had never gotten a precise moment alone. Every waking moment of every day in his house had been orderly and scheduled. Though he'd grown up in favor of being alone, both his family status and parents' mutual dislike of idling had kept him on his toes and surrounded by others at all times.  
After coming of age and moving out however, he found more than enough time to sit back and enjoy absolutely nothing,  
At least until a subtle knock at the door drowned out all his hope for it. Getting to his feet, Riku stared with confusion at the entrance to his home, both irritated and curious with whoever stood behind it.  
"Who would be ringing my doorbell in this weather anyway."

With reluctance, the silver haired male strode to his doorway, unlocking it with a tentative hand and slowly pulling it open. He took in a breath, unprepared for what would be on the other side.  
Staring right into his own shocked stare, was a disheveled, dirty and badly bruised brunette boy. His hair was the color of melted chocolate, and his eyes beheld a glassy hue to them, reflecting everything that they peered into with a beautiful cerulean hue.  
Though damaged, he was a lovely boy. And perhaps the most surprising thing about him was the only thing covering his tiny body was a thin blanket, soaked to the core and nearly entirely visible.

In retrospect, Riku never should have opened the door. Laying his eyes on both the captivating and pitiful boy had entangled him in a mental web of conflict, eating himself alive for even thinking of shutting the door on him.  
Silence ensued as the two continually stared. Shifting uncomfortably, the boy never once broke his gaze with Riku, only mimicking his shift of position with a catlike curiosity.  
"Well...what do you want?"  
His only response had been a sneeze from the brunette, now beginning to shiver from prolonged exposure to the weather. It soon became clear to Riku that he needed a place to stay, and with a sigh the silver haired male opened his door to let the boy through.

Without missing a beat, the strange boy slipped into the house, shaking off excess water from his chocolate locks and again turning to stare at the hospitable boy. Unsure of how to continue conversation, Riku gently scratched the back of his head and sighed.  
"So...what's your name?"  
Silence. The boy said simply nothing, staring at Riku in the same manner he had when they first saw each other.

"Do you not have a name?"  
That seemed to get the boy's attention, rapidly spinning his head in disagreement. The sheet that covered his tiny body had begun to slip down his shoulders from the movement, though he still clung to it for dear life.  
"Then what's the matter? Can't speak?"  
Hanging his head ashamed, the brunette stared at the floor and slowly nodded, confirming Riku's question.  
Sighing softly, the silver haired male gently ran fingers through his smooth, colorless locks. Upon looking down, he found the boy mimicking his movements, down to the last detail with a large, observant stare. Again the sheet slipped off his tiny frame, until his chest had begun to uncover itself, delicate in appearence and marred by bruises.  
"Alright, we need to get you some clothes. Hopefully I'll have something that fits you."

Motioning for the boy to follow him, Riku ascended the stairwell that led to his room while keeping a watchful eye on the curious brunette who continually stumbled clumsily up every step.  
_"Who is this kid? Showing up on my door, wearing a damn sheet, can't speak, and copying everything I do. What an oddball.."_  
Gently grabbing onto the boy to prevent him from tripping any further, he pulled the boy into his bedroom, seating him upon his bed.  
"Stay here."  
The brunette obediently obliged, leaning foward only slightly to watch Riku diving through his clothes. Pulling out the smallest of everything he had, he laid it beside the brunette boy, watching him tug at the clothes as they piled up beside him.  
"That's the smallest sizes I own. Try them on, okay?"

Still tugging at the shirt with his hands, the boy stared up at Riku with a look that almost pleaded for assistance.  
"I guess this means you don't know how to get dressed?"  
Again he sighed, shaking his head at the hopeless case of a boy in front of him. Assuming he knew next to nothing, it would take him much work before the boy could be in any condition at all to leave the house on his own.  
Riku pulled the boy onto his feet and let the sheet slip down to the floor, trying his best not to let the sight of the stark naked skin to distract him. He appeared malnourished and thin, his ribs visible down to his stomach which, despite the rest of his lanky body, appeared swollen and protruded just barely from the side.  
On his back were odd wounds and bruises, four in particular perfectly aligned from each other and in a flawless circular form. A clean cut with that precision could never be done so easily by hand. Questions as to who and what the boy was rose in his mind, and the more he looked, the odder he got.

Finally pulling a shirt over the boy's chest, he watched the brunette run his hands down his oddly convex abdomen, hugging himself gently as Riku finished dressing him.  
"There we go kid, you're all covered up."  
The boy smiled and threw his arms around the larger man gratefully, squeezing him tightly against his body. Surprised by the contact, Riku initially stilled himself, but after a few moments was gently patting the boy on his head.  
"The last thing we need for you is a name."  
Thinking contemplatively, Riku looked the boy over until his image became etched into his mind, swimming with names before finally he looked into the boy's eyes.  
They were so clear, so blue. A summer sky untouched by clouds and showing its vivid perfection.  
"A beautiful summer sky....Sora. How about Sora? (1)"  
Eyes lighting up exitedly, the boy hopped in place and smiled, accepting his name with vivid exitement. Riku himself couldn't help but laugh at his outburst, watching the brunette boy latch onto his arm as a low growling from his abdomen stopped them both.  
"Hungry?"  
Shyly, Sora nodded and rubbed the skin, letting the protrusion show through the fabric. Riku thought nothing of the swelling and grabbed Sora's hand gently, leading the frail boy down into the kitchen.

In retrospect, he should never have opened that door. But he was sure glad that he did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1. Sora means sky in japanese, so that's where Riku got the name.

This chapter looks like it's going to be short. Wordpad isn't a good gauge of how long a chapter is going to be. But anyway, I'd love to see what you think of this story and thanks to everyone who will read it!


End file.
